


Interuption

by ToxicWitchling



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bending (Avatar), Borra, Earth, F/M, Flirting, Homoeroticism, M/F, M/M, Multi, Pro-Bending, Teasing, Threesome, Training, Water, m/f/m, m/m - Freeform, tahnorra, tahorra - Freeform, three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicWitchling/pseuds/ToxicWitchling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training with Bolin should be simple; it shouldn't be hard to teach an Earth bender his own tricks. However, it's hard to concentrate when Korra is joined by a certain Wolfbat who has anything but training on his filthy mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interuption

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from my tumblr for ease of access.

Korra corrected Bolin’s stance one more time. It was a little silly for a natural born water bender to be teaching an earth bender his own tricks, but the compound had been an amazing place. Granted, she had no friends her own age and knew very little of the outside world, but the trainers were top notch. Bo was a sturdy fighter in the ring; he was no Toph Bei Fong but he could hold his own in the team. However, sometimes his freelance style wasn’t enough. The art of real earth bending was the stance; grounded and firm, gripping the earth with everything from your toes to your fingertips.

 

Bo knew the feel of earth. It comforted him on the nights when the sounds and sights of the city were too much, when the touch of the gravel, the dirt between his fingers became homely. Back then, when Mako was late coming home from the Triads, he’d find a hole. A dark hole. Somewhere quiet and deep and earthy, where he could smell the dirt and roll it between his fingertips. There, he’d stay till morning; safe in his roots. In the real world however, it was not as easy to hide from ones foes. Korra had agreed with Lin that Bo’s fighting style could do with a little brushing up now that he was using it for more than putting on an avid show in the arena. The first thing was technique.

 

“Get down low. Feel the earth with your feet and let the vibrations filter through you,” Korra smiled. She was doing exactly the same. This was a great excuse to get in some extra training herself, especially since Lin had agreed to teach both of them the legendary Bei Fong sensory technique. Lin had also begun mentoring them on the art of metal bending.

“Feel the heartbeat of the land pulsing through the roots of the trees. The earth is alive,” she remembered Lin’s words perfectly. Bolin was still struggling to concentrate. The stance was awkward for him; suddenly losing the freedom of his style and switching to something stiffer and more upright.

 

“Bo, I said be firm, not tense up to the point it looks like you’re in pain,” Korra sighed and let her own stance slide.

“I know, it’s just so weird,” Bo fidgeted with the stance again. He was so cute when he tried hard. His soft little cheeks were a light blush as his green eyes focused forward. His hair was a mess; the usual curl joined by other misbehaving strands.

“Here, I’ll help,” Korra giggled as she came to stand behind Bolin. She placed one hand around his waist and tugged.

“Now drop your stance a little, the closer to the ground you are, the more balance you’ll have.”

Bolin’s face grew a deeper shade of pink as Korra insisted on squeezing his waist.

“And pull your arms in a little more, with your head up and forward.” Korra’s hand snaked along Bolin’s neck and gently lifted his head by the chin. Every move bought them closer and she caught a glint in the young earth benders eyes.

 

Her skin was soft against his, and she retraced the lines of his collarbone with her hand. He was still in stance and Korra suddenly felt a pang deep down in her stomach. They were both in gym gear, with Bolin topless and Korra in something that closely resembled a sports bra. Bolin’s breath became stuck in his throat. Her lips parted. They were centimetres away from touching.

“Not interrupting anything am I?” a cold voice drifted on the breeze. Both of them snapped their heads towards the source. There, leant conveniently up the side of one of the courtyards larger walls, stood Tahno.

“What are you doing here?” Korra huffed. Their last meeting hadn’t gone smoothly, and the boy had all but reverted to his old self once his bending had been restored.

“Getting an eye full of this little…session, apparently,” he side glanced Bolin.

 

The poor boy was still trying to remain in stance.

“Well, isn’t this nice. A little earth bending lesson from the mighty Uh-vatar. Now that you’ve had fun with the earth bender, how about a little throw down with your own kind?” Tahno’s smile was slippery.

“Not a chance, Bo and I aren’t finished yet, are we Bo?” Korra folded her arms and looked over to her team mate. He was still retaining stance and had an awkward pleading look on his face for Korra not to involve him. Over the years of pro-bending he’d learnt not to cross Tahno, and better yet not to get into fights he couldn’t win.

“Is that so?” Tahno’s voice had lowered to a whisper. Bolin caught sight of something in the young boy’s eyes that he didn’t like. A playful maliciousness that purred with a sexual hunger.

 

At first, Tahno didn’t really move. Then suddenly, he was on Bo in a flash. The water bender had taken Korra’s position, except a little closer; too close in Bo’s opinion, since he could feel Tahno’s rough gym shorts pressing up against him.

“Why don’t you try some of our moves, gorgeous?” he literally purred it into the shell of Bolin’s ear, and before he knew it Tahno’s hand had replaced Korra’s. However, Tahno’s hand was somehow softer and more erotic in its movements. He smoothed the skin on Bolin’s arms, pulling them into a new stance and then pushing him forward into another. Their bodies retained the same distance and Tahno seemed intent on letting his hands linger a little longer than they should. One went to Bo’s neck and kneaded softly at a knot in his shoulder blade. The other slipped itself around the young earth benders waist and smoothed one finger over the toned muscles. Bolin blushed harder now, his face engulfed in red.

“Well, you’re cuter than I expected,” Tahno winked and placed a small kiss on Bo’s neck.

 

Korra stood a little way in the distance, admiring the two firm bodies like a dream. She’d almost convinced herself it was no more than a fantasy when she caught sight of the kiss. It shook her back to reality and she couldn’t help herself.

“Hey!” she almost squeaked it. Tahno only lifted his head ever so slightly.

“So sorry Uh-vatar, I forgot this was your earth bender. I’m so bored of my own,” he slipped from his position behind Bo and brought the boy’s face close to his own, leading him by the chin.

“I’ll see you later then gorgeous.” Bo felt a sudden rush of blood as Tahno pulled their lips together with some force. It didn’t last long but it was followed up by a quick grab of his crotch. Tahno smirked.

 

“Bye,” Tahno simply turned and disappeared into the distance.

“What was that about?” Korra huffed, trying to hide her arousal.

“W-who knows?” Bolin stuttered in reply, a little ashamed to admit that Tahno’s smirk might have had something to do with the hard flesh in his shorts.


End file.
